Lucan Swordbane
Lucan Swordbane is the Paladin General of the Paladins of Gaseric, the kingdom's elite cavalry. =Appearance= Lucan is a superb general with a dry wit, skepticism, a reckless disposition, and a great fighter. He is seen as representing the rogue and “a very practical guy, at least how he thought of himself, a materialist. But he was a compassionate human being at the same time and didn’t know it.” =History= Lucan is born an orphan in Kadel, a province in Gaseric. He lived by begging in its streets. As he grows up, he became a notorious thief amongst the residence of Kadel. He became a friend of Haqqith, an older thief. Together, they terrorize the whole area but finally caught by authorities. Haqqith manage to escape and he is about to help Lucan but Lucan said he was to go on without him. Lucan was imprisoned for two years. Inside, he met hardship and trials which shapes him into becoming a leader and a warrior. At 12, he was finally released by the guards. His first mission was to find a job since he needs money for his needs. He then met Sir Gorak, an aged knight. Sir Gorak offers him to teach him to be his page and to join him in the army. Thus start his career as a Knight. He was taken home by Sir Gorak's estate and their met his Master's wife, Lady Denise. This couple is childless. There at his Master's estate, Lucan develop his strength and hone his skill in fighting against any adversity. Aside from that, he became a learned man. He studied Physics, Mathematics, Military Science and Philosophy under Lady Denise for she is a professor. Sir Gorak and Lady Denise became fond of this child and so does Lucan to his 'surrogate' parents. They finally enrolled him in military academy in Fallauks, a nearby town. When he became a squire, he accompanied Sir Gorak to his daily patrol in the country and became a deputy to him. He became the very son Sir Gorak wanted that when Lucan became a sworn Knight, be adopted him and became his heir to his estate. Lady Denise also became happy. He graduated from academy and became a member to his father's company of Knights as a squire. =Knighthood and the Invasion= After many years in service to Sir Gorak, Lucan finally became a sworn Knight of Gaseric. He then was assigned in the farther region of Asfel. He took this job seriously. Their he became reacquainted with his childhood friend, Haqqith who is now a mercenary swordsman working under their service. While there, the Gaseric was invaded by their long-standing ally, Jervagi. A Jervagen detachment attacks their outpost in Asfel and became outnumbered. He escape with his life in the ensuing struggle and witness the massacre of a nearby village in their outpost. After the massacre, he tries to find survivors from the village. He found there Haqqith, crying over the death of his wife and daughter. Having comforted him, they went back to his home at Kadel.